


All of Them With You

by TheLadyMagician



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bakery AU, Drabbles, M/M, One Shot Collection, Pretty much anything too short to be a standalone, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMagician/pseuds/TheLadyMagician
Summary: In every world, in every universe, they will always find each other.A collection of unrelated tiny one-shots or drabbles centered around Cullrian. Tags will be updated as the collection expands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So, I recently found out that I was randomly hoarding stories over on Yarny, an app I no longer use. Some of them may have found their way onto Tumblr, but I'm not sure about all of them.
> 
> This first one doesn't have an accompanying prompt, but is an obligatory coffee shop AU. Hope you enjoy!

He'd been working for fifteen hours. Fifteen long straight hours of no food, no sitting, and he was fairly sure that he had flour in places that flour had absolutely no place being. When Varric had asked Cullen to start a coffeeshop business with him he had assumed that the dwarf would help a bit with running the business. Instead, Varric only ran the money and allowed Cullen to hire and manage people. 

After ten different bakers in the first year, Cullen resigned himself to the fact that he would always have to help out in the kitchen. Josephine was an absolute delight and Merrill was earnest in her attempts to bak,e even if she burned more than she made. But he did more baking and less managing. A new barista had been hired that day, a rather attractive Tevinter man, and the only time Cullen was able to speak to him was to briefly introduce himself. After that, Alistair had began to show him the ropes and Cullen became hip deep in scones. 

Maker did he hope Alistair could train the new barista. He didn't need to start looking for a new one. 

Cullen's stomach roiled and groaned in protest. The last meal Cullen had was...actually, Cullen wasn't sure when the last meal he had was. He plated the cupcakes in the clear tray and set them on the counter. A cashier would come and pick them up if need be. 

The red velvet cupcakes were perfectly decorated with cream cheese icing and small little red sprinkles that were more of an adornment than anything else. Surely no one could fault him for just taking one? It may technically be against the rules that Cullen himself had created but desperate times, right?

Right?

Cullen cast a few glances around and snatched a cupcake before slowly peeling away the silver wrapper. With another few glances about the kitchen, Cullen shoved the red velvet cupcake into his mouth at the same moment that Dorian, the brand new barista, stepped into the kitchen.

The Tevinter man arched an eyebrow at Cullen, smirking down at the cupcake wrapper still held in Cullen's fist. "I feel like I should file a sexual harassment complaint at that display, Mr. Rutherford. That is, if I had anything to complain about."

Cullen's face flamed and the Tevinter man's smile widened as he grabbed the tray of eleven red velvet cupcakes and walked out of the kitchens. "Maker's breath," Cullen groaned and put his head in his hands, brushing away the red crumbs from his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say I wrote this back in 2015, which seems like an age ago, and forgot about it. But I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are so much appreciated! They make me write faster and keep me on task. Not to mention, they make me super super ridiculously happy :D 
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](the-lady-magician.tumblr.com) where I post a ton of Marvel, Dragon Age, Star Wars, and Zelda things and always am taking prompts for my OTPs!


End file.
